In the operation of small water craft, it is frequently desirable, if not essential, to signal other oncoming craft that one of the boat's occupants is swimming in the water, or that a water skier being towed has fallen into the water. Such signalling is, of course, to prevent the oncoming boat from running into or over the hard-to-see person in the water. Such signalling frequently requires the operator to lift and wave a flag and then to lay the flag down when no further signalling is required. This is tedious and time consuming, and frequently the operator has other chores which prevent his handling and raising of a signal flag.
In accordance with this invention, a simple holder is provided which may be permanently (or temporarily) attached to a boat. The holder will receive and support the pole or shaft of a signal flag, and is capable of easily moving and maintaining the flag either in an operative, raised visible position or an inoperative, lowered, invisible position.